Horror Tales
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: A small series of our beloved fairy tales with a demonic twist. Mostly Pinsty cause I like them.
1. Snow White Pinsty

**I guess I should start off with Snow White, let me know what other fairy tales ought to be included!**

* * *

Luring Kirsty in was easier than he thought.

Pinhead was lost in his musings for the time being. Replaying the scene in his mind over and over again. Letting him relive the experience over again.

A plan had hatched into the lead cenobite's mind for some time. It took him careful planning and all of his cunning to finally put it in motion. A simple and yet complex plan that involved seduction and lies. Two skills that he was uncommonly good at. Even the most ruthless criminals in the world had to bow down to him.

The plan was simply this: Impersonate a human. Woo the female until she gave her full heart to him. Seal the deal with blood. Wed the next day.

Simple right? No. Pinhead knew that it would take a little more effort on his part. He knew that Kirsty was no fool. So he had to take deliberate steps.

He traveled to her little home planet as permitted from his God. He was allowed only one month and nothing more. Time was of the essence for the cenobite and he acted as soon as he was on earth. First, he killed off Kirsty's neighbor and assumed the role of living there. From there he had to move to plan B.

It started with a friendly walk over to her in her yard as she puttered around a small garden.

"Hello, I'm new in this neighborhood. My name is Tomas Clarkson."

At first she seemed suspicious and Pinhead didn't put it past her that she might have been taking notes on who lives here. But none the less she replied, "I'm Kirsty Cotton."

The two talked for some time. Pinhead lying through his teeth and taking painstaking measures to seem like the average day Joe. He told her that he was a doctor and had moved to her neighborhood because of a job transfer. And the two hit it off. Soon enough he was visiting her three times a day.

Step three finally came in with his time almost up. Only two days until he was to return to Hell. And he was determined not to leave empty handed.

He walked over to her house with a little bouquet of red roses. He had no idea why women were attracted to them, but if it gave him her attention, then he would do the humanly thing and hand them to her.

Upon his arrival, he handed her the flowers and watched as she smelled them. Smiling at him with delight, something he was not used to seeing. Most humans cringed away from him.

He proposed that she had dinner with him. And she accepted. He couldn't believe that it was that easy! He was sure that she would become suspicious and try to figure out his true intentions. But then again, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing for now. Kirsty only thought that he was a normal man that was working a regular job.

Snow White was inviting the wicked queen into her house and was about to meet her demise.

That night, Kirsty showed up to his "house" in a nice red dress. The dress sleeveless and flowing on the ground, a bit of a high slit revealed a shapely leg.

_'The woman wants to seduce the man. Lead me into temptation. And tempted I am.'_

This real Snow White wasn't at all innocent then. But then again, that's why he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, tear her apart, and then rebuild her into something unique.

Pinhead under the guise of Tomas fed his soon to be. But saved the best for last. For dessert he presented her an apple.

An apple filled with his blood and yet looked so innocent like any other apple. The only difference is that the inside was red. One bite was toxic for humans. Cenobite blood worked like a poison to them, making the humans feel weak and faint. Perhaps it was all the evil in their souls that tainted the blood and would cause the human's fragile souls to hurt.

"What's that?" Kirsty had asked.

"It's a special kind of apple. You can't find it anywhere in the world." A small smile had played around his lips. Oh, the apple was special all right and you could only find it in Hell.

"Really? What's it called?"

"It doesn't really have a name. All I know is that it's sweet and wonderful." Again, lying through his teeth.

Pinhead handed it to Kirsty, who took it without a second thought. She moved it around in her hands and he found himself becoming impatient. He was half tempted to just take her now. Run off with her, but he had to wait.

"It's not poisonous or anything is it?"

That question caught him off guard for a moment. Had she figured it out? But the joking smile on her face said no.

"If it is then I'll wake you up with a kiss." Finally, he told the truth...well most of it anyway.

She laughed at him. And then without another word she took a bite. Once she had swallowed it she knew something was wrong. The world seemed to spin and she fell to the floor. A searing pain was in her chest. In her heart.

The last thing she saw was his leather clad feet moving toward her. He lost his facade once she took the bite. He no longer needed it. Pinhead picked up his new bride and the two departed from the earth.

And now he stood here, watching over his beloved as she slept on a stone table with the many chains glittering menacingly above her. Waiting for her to wake up from her dark slumber. She had accepted his gift of blood and became rightfully his. And all it took was an apple. An apple and a fake man.

But Snow White needed a kiss from her beloved Prince to wake up.

The tinkling of the chains made a noise of agreement. Pinhead finally moved until he was above her. He placed a quick kiss upon her lips and moved away. Nothing happened for a few moments. But then...

Kirsty, just like the fabled princess, opened her eyes. But she would never have the happily ever after of the other one. After all, her prince that came to her was not Prince Charming.

No, her prince was the Prince of Hell.


	2. Beauty and the Beast Pinsty

**Creative streak is on high right now! This one's for LJ1983!**

* * *

The little beauty was running. Running from the beast that was out to get her. She would move from place to place in hopes to escape him.

But alas, that was not meant to be. It seemed that she couldn't stay anywhere for long for the box always seemed to find her. Whether she moved into a city or into the country HE would always follow. And he always waited for at least a year.

Finally the box had caught up to her. She had little money to move and so, she prayed that he wouldn't find her. But she knew that was a foolish idea. The box soon came to her mysteriously. It always did. It would appear to her in the mail, at her door, at her current job, or the one time it appeared to her in her bed.

She knew he was silently urging her to open it. Begging her to give in to temptation and release the power it held. Asking her to open it and go from her secure home to his waiting arms. When she had last dealt with him, she assumed that he would leave her be. He had five souls in his hands now. Was that not enough for him?

Apparently it wasn't. He was greedy and would always want more. Or maybe he just wanted her. He must have figured that she would cave in and solve it once more if he persisted.

Well she wasn't going to let him! She had moved into a small cottage near the ocean and was intent on settling here. A cozy little place where no one would bother her and the waves from the ocean would lull her to sleep.

And that was when the box showed up. Right there on her doorstep. Kirsty had given a frustrated yell that she was sure he could hear. He was probably laughing at her right now! She could just see him now.

With her anger giving her courage, she picked up the infernal thing and took it with her to the beach. When she reached the pier she hurled it with all her might. It hit the water with a satisfying plunk and she waited for a few moments. When it didn't surface she gave a little squeal of delight.

The next couple of weeks were blissfully box free. She went about her daily life as she felt she was entitled to. Work in the day time, at night she would maybe watch some television or read a book.

But one night it began to storm. Nothing really major. Just some rain and thunder. The lightning would light up the sky and she would watch in fascination. It was truly a work of god. Kirsty had always enjoyed the storms from her window. There was nothing like sipping at some hot chocolate and listening to the rain outside. The mighty boom of thunder. The soft ringing of her doorbell...

Her doorbell?

Getting up from her chair, she cautiously went to the door. There was a man standing there with a hoodie on. Opening her door as far as the chain would allow it she looked at her visitor.

"Can I help you?"

The man looked up at her. "Hi, my name is Kevin. I mean no trouble mam, I just wanted to get out of the storm." He showed her that he had empty pockets. He must've been no more than seventeen.

Kirsty reluctantly opened the door and kept her distance. The boy entered in and took his hood off. He had sandy blonde hair and was rather skinny.

"Thanks a lot! Um, do you have a phone I could use? I want to call my parents."

He didn't seem like a trouble maker. Just a foolish boy wandering around.

"Yeah, I'm Kirsty Cotton by the way. What were you doing out there anyway?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I was at the beach with my girlfriend when it started to rain. Her dad picked her up but he wasn't so nice to me." Kevin grimaced.

Kirsty couldn't help but smile at that. She could well remember when she started dating. Her father would try to run off every man she brought home. A tear began to form in the corner of her eye. Oh how she missed him. Wishing with all of her heart that he was here with her.

"Are you okay mam?"

Kirsty nodded her head. "Yeah. I was just remembering something. Anyways, the phone is just over there by the t.v."

Kevin smiled at her and made his way to the phone. He punched in some numbers and a short time later he was talking to his parents. Kirsty gave him her address so that he could get a ride from them. Once he was done he thanked her.

The two began to talk small talk. Kevin told her all about his girlfriend Sandy and told her that they loved the beach. He hoped that one day, they could get their own place by the beach. Kirsty listened to him and felt rather happy. It was some time before she had any normalcy in her life. It was quite refreshing.

Her doorbell rang some time later. Kevin got up from her couch and went for the door. But before he opened it he stopped and looked at her.

"Here. I found this at the beach. I was going to give it to Sandy, but I guess you can have it."

He put a hand inside of his hoodie and pulled IT out.

There was the box. It had almost been given to such a sweet kid. Kirsty thanked him and watched him leave. That did it! The box was about to gain two souls that didn't deserve Hell. If Kevin had given it to Sandy she was sure that she would never have been able to live with herself.

Hours rolled by. The rain pounded on her roof. The thunder seemed louder than normal as she stared at the box. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what she had to do. She had to confront the devil that lay within.

Her fingers moved swiftly over the surface of the box with practiced ease. A familiar sound reached her ears. It was the sound of a bell followed by chains. In no time the cenobite leader stood before her.

"Ah Kirsty. So nice to see you again."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Kirsty half shouted at him.

"Why should I? You belong here Kirsty. With me. You always have child. And now that you are here, you must come with me."

Kirsty bit her lip. "Wait."

"And what do you want this time?" His voice had become a tad bit miffed.

"Let my father go and I will do whatever you want. I'll be whatever you want." Kirsty said, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

Pinhead mused on it a while before he answered. "It shall be done. Your soul is much more desirable than his."

He extended his hand to her in a mock gesture of being a gentleman. Kirsty reluctantly took it and he grabbed her tightly so that she couldn't run.

The beast had finally caught her. And so the beauty would remain with the beast for an eternity.

But somehow, the beauty had learned to love the beast.


	3. Princess and the Frog Pinsty

**For LJ1983, I tried my best for the Princess and the Frog.**

* * *

Kirsty had kissed many a man in her life. She thought she had finally found her prince with Trevor.

Oh, she was thrilled when she met him and when he told her how he loved her. She thought it was like a dream come true. But there was this nagging feeling in her gut. Like something kept telling her that he wasn't the one.

_'Of course he's the one. No one else matters but him.' _Kirsty told herself this. And yet something was wrong.

Her mind kept filling with visions of him. Not Trevor, but the demon. She knew him as Pinhead and had only met this demon twice. Both times she escaped with her life, but just barely. Her mind often strayed to him and she wondered if he was ever brought back to life. He had sacrificed himself to save her and Tiffany.

In the end, the demon became a hero for her. Well, more like he hated the Channard cenobite than her.

Her life soon became Mrs. Kirsty Gooden and she thought that her whole life had turned around. It started pleasantly at first. They each had a job and they had gotten an apartment together. They agreed that they would live there until they had enough for a house. And perhaps they'd start a family together.

But soon after their marriage Trevor began to act strange. He would suddenly start going to work more often and he would start snapping at her. She told herself that it was because he was trying to get a promotion. That he was trying to make her life better.

So, Kirsty ignored it. All the while, she kept thinking about Pinhead. Something about him kept popping into her brain and refused to go away. She would catch herself thinking about him in the shower, making dinner, for God's sake she was fantasizing about him in bed!

What was wrong with her? Why was he suddenly popping into her head?

Later she found out that he was cheating on her. Having sex on the side was unforgivable. Nothing a simple divorce couldn't solve. But then she overheard him and his buddy.

They were going to kill her! They wanted to kill her for her money! The money that was left to her by her uncle. She never touched it feeling that it would somehow corrupt her is she touched it.

Kirsty knew that she had to get the police. But she would have to get more information. She would have to make him confess before he killed her. If she got a confession out of him then she would have sufficient evidence against him and lock him away for good.

And then their anniversary rolled around. Kirsty pretended that nothing was wrong. Like she didn't know what he was up to. He handed her a gift. A square shaped box that could hold anything inside of it. She unwrapped it and looked at her gift with horror.

He had handed her the box. The Lament Configuration. She knew what he wanted her to do with it. Fine, she'll play his game. But hopefully the demon would be willing to aid her in her revenge.

She opened the puzzle box and prayed that he would be in a good mood to help her. Or that it was even him that would answer her summon.

Pinhead did. He answered her call and seemed rather pleased that it was her that opened it. He had waited long enough for her to come to him and he was going to take his opportunity and make her his.

It took her a moment to get over her shock of seeing him alive. But she had a personal mission to accomplish. And she would have to do it before he decided to take her instead.

"He wanted you here not me." She said to him as if that made her opening the box okay.

"Still playing the innocent Kirsty?" He had asked softly, seeing that she desired something. "You disappoint me. Through all these years, surely you realize that you want me here." He continued.

"You opened the door a long time ago and it will never be closed until I get what I came for." He told her with a dead calm. He was reasoning with her now.

"My soul." Kirsty said with a heavy heart.

"It was your loving husband who did the hard work. He made it easy for me. It seems your family always does." He was trying to discourage her.

"That was Frank. I gave him back to you. I did what I promised." Kirsty said trying to defend herself.

"Don't think I'm not grateful. I am eternally grateful." He said taking a few steps forward. "But there was another deal wasn't there. You will not have forgotten that I gave myself so that you could run. Did you think that gift was nobly and freely given? Did you!?" He had shouted the last half, but she knew that it was an intimidating move. He was trying to scare her into coming with him.

"I will not rest until I get what I want. And what I want is you." He told with an air of finality. He wasn't allowing her to get a word in. As far as he was concerned he was going to get what he wanted and there would be no negotiating.

A chain had rattled off in the distance. "They will be waiting for you at the gates of your Hell. The uncle who still lusts after what he cannot have. The sweetly sinful stepmother, and of course the father who aches to hold his little girl again. Don't you want to run to daddy?" His voice was suddenly becoming sinister.

"I am done running." Kirsty told him defiantly. She suddenly became aware that they were not alone. A few cenobites she hadn't seen before were coming out the wood work.

"The box will never let you go. You solved the puzzle. You unleashed the power. There is no turning back." The cenobites were forming a circle around her now.

"You know the price. Are you prepared to pay?" He asked her.

Kirsty panicked. "Wait!" She threw her arms out as if that would stop them. "Wait."

"What if I make you a deal?" She asked.

This intrigued Pinhead. "Interesting." His tone encouraging her to continue.

"I will give you five souls in exchange for mine." She said, hoping that he would accept.

"You will bring them to me yourself?" Pinhead asked.

"You'll get your five." She said with a lot more courage this time.

Pinhead was a little impressed this time. He was going to allow her to kill her enemies and give them to him. It would only put her that much closer into his grasp.

"It seems that I underestimated you. You've grown into quite the adversary." He complimented.

"I had a great teacher." Kirsty had said that more to herself than to him. Pinhead smiled at her reluctant compliment.

"Very well then. I accept." He told her.

A deal was made and she delivered all five souls as she promised. Three were the whores that he slept with, his buddy that he collaborated her murder with. And lastly, her husband. The man she thought would be her Prince Charming.

She relished his death with all of her being. Both of them had lost themselves in his death. Kirsty, relieved that she wouldn't be killed by her husband. Pinhead knew that she would be his soon. He couldn't help it. He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to kiss him.

The kiss was oh so sweet and oh so right. An old saying popped into her head at that moment. 'You must kiss many frogs until you find your prince.'

Who would have thought that her prince would be the Prince of Hell.


	4. Rapunzel Pinsty

**Ah, Rapuzel, Rapunzel let down your hair, so that I may climb thy golden stair. Courtesy of LJ1983.**

**P.S. I don't know Kirsty's mother's name and I don't think it was ever mentioned so I'm calling her Anna.**

* * *

It was odd really. How this all began.

Let's take a walk back in time. Many believe that Kirsty first saw Pinhead in that lonely hospital room. They were wrong. Pinhead was well aware of his beloved soon to be bride before she was even born.

It started when her mother was six months pregnant. There were pains in her womb where her unborn daughter lay inside. A strange illness had struck her, and she feared that she would loose her child.

Larry Cotton was at an equal loss on what to do. They had been to countless hospitals and a million doctors had poked and prodded at Anna. But nothing came up positive. There were no signs of it being a cyst nor any signs of tearing.

So Anna lay in her bed, staring out her window. Praying that her child would make it if she couldn't. I broke Larry's heart to see his wife like this. They had tried so hard to have a child, and it seemed unfair that they would loose it. Especially after Anna learned that she would be having a daughter. The joyous look that had overcome her face was priceless, and Larry would do anything to keep her happy.

The tension was kind of thick for the house. He donned a jacket and decided a small walk would help him. The October air was cool and calming. He started down the street and headed off to the park near their house. It was night but that didn't stop him from enjoying the cool breeze on his face.

Upon reaching the park, he wandered down to the small pond. He remembered coming here as a boy to skip rocks with his father, his brother Frank in tow. He picked up a small rock and tried to skip it, the dim park lamps provided little light. After a moment of trying to count the ripples, he gave up and opted to just through them in and listen to the plunking noises they made.

_'Dear God, let my wife and daughter make it. Please. I'll do anything! I'll sacrifice myself if I must!'_

Thoughts like that kept popping into his head. He kept praying as if he prayed hard enough, God would hear him. All the while he threw rocks into the pond.

**Splash! Plunk! Plunk! **

**Snap!**

Larry paused. He certainly didn't make that snapping sound! It sounded like a twig snapping on the ground. He whipped around, ready to try and defend himself in case it was a thief, lurking around the park for quick muggings.

Taking care to stand his ground, he finally spotted the intruder. It was some homeless bum walking through the park. Larry let out a sigh of relief. The park was known for the homeless to hang out here and sleep for the night. But there was something rather eerie about the old man. Like he wasn't from here.

Well that and he was staring at Larry rather intently. He felt kind of intimidated and decided it was time to head home. To go home to his loving wife. He made his way carefully around the old man and noticed a horrible smell coming from him.

_'Well, he is homeless.' _He thought, but that didn't explain why he smelled like a rotting carcass.

Larry was barely a couple of feet away when the old man spoke to him.

"I have what you need." The voice sounded raspy and not of this world. Like he was some kind of demon.

_'Pay no attention. He's probably drunk and out of his mind.' _Larry told himself and started to pick up the pace.

"I have what you need Larry Cotton."

That made him stop dead in his tracks. How did he know his name? He never met this man before and yet he knew his name and last name!

Larry spun around and faced the stranger. "How do you know-"

"I know everything about you. You're worried about your wife loosing the child right?" The old man cut in in that same strange voice.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Larry replied trying to sound braver than he felt.

The old man fumbled around his coat for a moment before producing a small vial. The contents swirled a white color. "Give this to your wife and she will become well and your child shall live."

It seemed to good to be true. What if this was actually poison? What kind of an idiot did he think Larry was anyway? Did he seriously think that he would believe him?

The old man smiled. "I see you have doubts. No this isn't poisonous. As a matter of fact, I have been sent from above to help you. My lord wishes that you have this child."

Larry wondered if this was a dream. If it was, what harm could there be in taking the vial? But then another thought popped into his head. Nothing was ever free. Just what was the old man after. Money no doubt, but if he really had a cure, then he would gladly give him all of his savings.

"What do you want in return?" Larry asked.

"That is not up to me to decide. It will ultimately be up to my Lord. He after all, sent me."

Larry thought for a few minutes. There were so many things wrong with this situation. Maybe this was a miracle. What if the man in front of him was an angel in disguise? I mean, angels couldn't all look like beautiful creatures or they would be spotted miles away.

It was a tough decision. But he finally decided. Larry reached his hand out and accepted the vial. As soon as if was safely in his coat pocket, he looked up to thank the man, but he was gone. Larry searched for him but didn't see him.

He ran all the way home that night. And the next morning he slipped the contents of the vial in Anna's tea. Work that day was nerve racking. All he could think about was what would happen to his wife. He took the risk and wondered what the results would be. It got to be so bad, that his boss sent him home. At least his boss was sympathetic. Larry raced home and practically threw the door open.

His wife was sitting at the table reading a magazine. She looked rather surprised when she saw him standing there.

"What are you doing home so early?"Anna inquired.

"I-I don't know." He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

Anna shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad you're here anyway. I have good news!"

"Really? What is it?"

"I don't feel any pain!" She exclaimed excitedly.

After hearing this news they went to the doctor. She checked out in fine health. The baby would be okay and mother and child should make it fine.

Three months passed since that fateful day and Anna had finally delivered the child safely. There was a great amount of celebrating. A beautiful and healthy girl was born into the world!

That night Larry looked over his sleeping baby. They had named her Kirsty. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. His wife had gone to sleep some time ago, so he watched over his little angel. She was a blessing sent from above and he knew that now. He must have been sent an Angel all those nights ago.

Suddenly, he couldn't hear anything. It was like the world had gone silent and even the lights had gone out. Larry's heart just about jumped out of his chest. He shielded his child and tried to see what was going on in the dark. A sudden ringing filled his ears like a bell had gone off.

A bright light began to enter the room, filling it with an unearthly glow. Larry leaned back against Kirsty's bassinet. He was determined to protect his darling with his life. Chains appeared above him, swaying menacingly.

A lone figure appeared before Larry and he wished that it hadn't. There was a man clad in black leather, pins decorated his head. Each marked out a grid like pattern on his white, chalky face.

"Who the Hell are you? What do you want?!" Larry yelled at the guy. How did he get into his house? What ever he was, he wasn't good. Larry had a bad feeling about him.

"I have come for my payment. You will not have forgotten when my servant brought you a cure. Did you think that your end of the deal would vanish?" The thing spoke to Larry, its voice was deep and commanding. Frightening really, like this thing wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Larry swallowed and looked at his Kirsty. She was still sound asleep and he worried that if she awoke and cried that his wife would come and investigate.

"Fear not, only you can see and hear me." The thing assured him.

"What do you want?" Larry said with a little more force in his voice.

The creature moved to the side and beckoned Larry to move aside. When Larry didn't move, a chain sunk its hook into him and forcefully moved him aside. Larry cried out in pain, but fought desperately to get back to his child.

The demon paid no heed to the human flailing about and instead had his attention on the bassinet. He peered inside of it and looked at the sleeping child. A strange look passed over his eyes and he reached inside, removing the baby from her spot.

Kirsty stirred from her sleep. She opened her tiny eyes and saw the grotesque face in front of her. She did what all babies do in this situation. She began to cry.

"What do you think you're doing!? Leave her alone!" Larry shouted, hearing his daughter's cries.

"I have come for payment. I demand that your child be given to me. She will become a worth cenobite, one that shall be worthy of me." The thing told him as if this made perfect sense.

Larry tried to desperately become free from his chains. "Wait! Wait!"

"Why?" The thing asked, ignoring the child's cries that were becoming increasingly louder.

"I'll make you a deal. You leave my daughter and I'll come with you." Larry said, trying to remain calm. He had no idea what a cenobite was, but he wasn't about to let his daughter become one.

The thing pondered it for a moment. "And why would I want you? You would be absolutely worthless to me."

"But I can do things. You'd have to wait until she grew up to do anything to her. Besides, she's just a baby. She needs a mother to take care of her." Larry reasoned with it.

It seemed to ponder over his words. It was true, that it would be helpless for now. And it would need nourishment and other things.

It seemed like an eternity before it finally spoke. "And you would willingly go to Hell for this child?"

Jesus Christ the thing wanted to take his daughter to Hell! That was not happening! Not if Larry could help it.

"Yes! For God's sake yes! I'll do anything for her!" Larry screamed, the pain was becoming intolerable. The screams from Kirsty were becoming louder by the second.

The creature stared at Larry for minute before dropping the baby back into her bassinet. The chain unhooked itself from his side, letting the man go. Larry didn't hesitate and dashed back to his child. Holding her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"I'll make a deal with you Larry Cotton. If your daughter ever makes her way back to me, then I shall keep her. If she doesn't then she will be free to do as she pleases. Sound fair enough?"

Larry shook his head yes, as far as he was concerned he would make sure that his daughter would never see that thing again!

And just like that, the horrible nightmare was gone. Kirsty had gone back to sleep after a few moments of rocking her. Larry never told his wife what had happened. He spared her from the awful truth and he would take it with him to his grave.

* * *

Many years later...

Kirsty sighed and looked out her tower window. How had her life come to this? Never in all her life would she have believed her luck. To end up a wife and prisoner of Hell's son.

The demon in question became known to her as Pinhead. They had run into each other many times in the past, but this last time he finally staked his claim. And just to make sure that she could never escape, he stuck her inside of a strange tower. It was a small, circular room with just the necessities that she needed. It was void of color except for the ever present color of grey.

Her view consisted of nothing but a vast black catacomb. It never changed and it never would.

"Kirsty, I demand that you let me up." A familiar voice sounded up to her. She looked down and saw Pinhead below. She obviously couldn't ignore him otherwise his temper would cause her great harm.

Kirsty took a small silver pin and pricked her finger with it. The blood dripped below and seemed to create a set of stairs for him. That's how it worked. Her blood was for the way up, and his blood was for the way down.

She waited for him to ascend to her. Only this time, she clutched a well concealed tool behind her back.

Today, Rapunzel was going to make a jailbreak.


	5. Cinderella Pinsty

**Let's continue with some Cinderella hhmmm?**

* * *

Kirsty was invited to her friend's Halloween party. She'd never really liked parties much less the ones for Halloween. Where people seemed to become their true selves. And if that was the case, they were drunken idiots.

But she decided to go. She had just meat Amanda and was keen to make good friends with her. And besides, you only lived once right? Why not live a little?

Deciding that she would take the plunge and go, she went to a nearby costume shop. These things always seemed to manifest themselves around here. Stores where fake spiders and stripper costumes littered the area. Kirsty remembered Halloween as a kid and remembered a time when costumes were a little more appropriate.

She had rummaged through the many racks of costumes before deciding on one. She decided to be a beautiful princess. Not one for pink, she opted the blue one. Full length and a real ballgown look a like. A thought popped into her head. She would look like Cinderella. Looking through their display shoes, she found the "glass slippers."

They were actual lower heels that were made of see through plastic. But still, they seemed perfect enough for her. Grabbing her items, she made her purchase, albeit a rather expensive purchase, and raced home to get ready.

Her make up was simple and yet elegant. Her eyes were lined with a silvery-blue eye shadow. A light dusting of shimmering powder and she felt as though she was that distant princess. She frowned slightly when she realized she forgot the blonde wig, but shrugged her shoulders. They would just have to accept a brunette Cinderella.

Her shoes completed her look and she was off to the ball. Or her friend's party.

* * *

Time was going to slow for her taste. Amanda told her that the party would end at about midnight. That made sense, they may be having a party, but there was still going to work the next day.

Kirsty kept on her facade of enjoying herself so that she didn't seem rude to Amanda, but the more she was there the more drunk people were asking for a peek up her skirt. Or puking on the floor before passing out. To be honest, she was kind of bored.

She scanned the room for her new found friend again, but still didn't see her. She had lost sight of her around ten. Roaming around the house, she searched for her friend. After about five minutes she saw her making out with some guy. Kirsty hesitated on telling her that she wanted to leave or not, but that was decided for her when the couple left her standing there. They disappeared into a room, shutting it and locking it behind them.

Her fuse ran short and Kirsty decided that enough was enough. She was going to leave now! Hitching her dress up a little, she made for the door and was stopped by some guy who was staggering a bit. He reeked of alcohol.

"Waaasss you doin? How's bout me an you takesss our clothess off and have a reall bit a fun?" He slurred his eyes going in and out of focus.

Kirsty shoved him aside but he managed to grab at her. That was it! Kirsty turned and punched the man with all her might. It must have been effective because he let go and fell to the floor. She hurried out after that, flinging the door open and dashed down the walk. The driveway was sticky from spilled beer and who knew what else.

It was sticky enough so that her shoe fell off. Cringing as she felt the cool yet sticky ground, she turned around for her shoe.

"Waaayyy! Where you goin sweety?"

The drunk man evidently got up and followed her out. He was lumbering toward her and she made a break for it. She decided that a shoe wasn't worth whatever he wanted. She scrambled to her car and flung the door open. Climbing in she grabbed her keys from her purse and started the ignition. The man slapped the back of her car and she sped off like a bolt of lightning.

When she reached home, she went to shower. She felt rather dirty and was afraid that the alcohol smell was on her. When she got out, she dried her hair, put on her simple night gown, and decided to read a book. At least that was something quiet and could calm her nerves.

* * *

"Let me show you something."

"What is that?"

Amanda was back in her bedroom where she hoped to make out with Derrick. And maybe a little naughty things would happen between them. She hadn't spent a lot of money on her skimpy pixie outfit for nothing!

Instead of wooing with him, Derrick had pulled out a little black box. At least she thought it was a black box until she noticed all these strange lines in it. Maybe it was some kind of fetish he had?

"They say it's supposed to give you all the pleasure in the world." Derrick said, rotating the box in his hand.

Amanda was confused. "How?"

Derrick just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it's a puzzle."

He began to play with it. He let his hands move over the box, feeling for a lock, a hinge, any thing. Amanda moved closer to his spot on the bed with renewed interest. Was it some kind of drug? Like ecstasy?

Derrick twiddled with it a little longer before it suddenly moved. The mechanisms whirled and clicked as it unfolded itself. Amanda gave a happy squeal.

"I can't wait to see what's in it!" She exclaimed. Famous last words.

A pair of hooked chains attached themselves to the couple. One in his cheek and one in her shoulder. It pulled tighter and they found themselves staring at the newly released horror. Pinhead had made his appearance with the help of two other cenobites. Chatterer and Dupe were their identities.

"Who the hell are you?" Derrick managed to shout.

Ah, they were new to this were they? Decided to have a little fun did they? They would soon learn the horrible truth. Besides it wasn't so bad. It just meant that Hell was going to gain a couple of new recruits, once they were trained up a little that is.

"There's no time for that. You must come with us. We shall teach you of pain and pleasure." He was tired of new ones. They hardly knew anything and thought that they didn't deserve what they got.

Chatterer stepped forward and claimed Amanda as his victim while Dupe took Derrick. Pulling them into their dimension so that they may suffer for an eternity. Pinhead stayed a moment, hearing the loud music just outside the door. Perhaps he ought to reap a few more before the night was up?

His question was answered when a man burst through the door. His hair messy and his face looked as though someone had hit him. He admired the nice bruise that was on his face. Whoever hit the man, they did an excellent job.

"Dude! This bitch just hit me! She just hit me man! I-" He stopped waving the shoe in front of him and took a good look at who he was talking to. He looked startled and stared at Pinhead for a moment.

"Who-"

He never finished. He was shortly stabbed in the throat by a knife that was carefully thrown his way. Smiling, the pinned demon looked at his own handiwork. The man had fallen to the floor in a heap, blood oozing from his neck. He bent down and grabbed the knife from the man's neck and paused. Staring at the shoe in curiosity, he took it from the dead man.

Almost immediately his mind was flooded with memories of its owner. A woman had owned this. She was beautiful, a princess even. Her hair was long and brown, pale skin, chocolate eyes. It couldn't be...

He searched the object's history and found the owner's address. He made a mental note to find the woman. If he thought who she was, she might just be the lost soul he was looking for.

Still clutching the shoe, Pinhead made his way to party. After all, someone had to crash it.

* * *

It had been a splendid harvest. So many promising souls and so many sins they had committed. Pinhead was in a rather good mood. His god would be pleased and he would be rewarded. Who knew that he would make off with seventy and a half people? The half being the man he left chained to the wall so that the Schism would remain open.

Pinhead tracked down the home of the woman whose shoe he had taken from the man. No one would suspect him of being a murderer. At least not on this night. No, he had passed by many a little child who all told him things like 'nice costume,' and 'happy Halloween.' At least he now knew what day it was. Oh, it was so tempting to grab their little souls. So tender and just waiting for him to reap.

But for now, he would unmask his strange vision. He just knew that somehow he had found the one he had been searching for. Upon arriving at the front door, he eased the locks open. There was no need to alarm the person inside. The door opened and he walked on in.

The sitting room was cozy. Little chairs and a sofa that looked expensive was here. They told him that a female lived here and that she was here alone. He ventured forward and found the hall. Treading down it, he reached the bedroom and opened the door. And there she was.

Kirsty jumped and stared at him. Then she shook her head. This had to be a dream. This was just some horrible nightmare. But no he wasn't. Pinhead was standing there in her bedroom and she could have sworn that she saw a look of glee enter his eyes.

"How did you find me!? I don't even have the box! You can't just come here! You-"

"Silence!"

Kirsty found herself a little startled by that. Not once had he heard him yell. Oh, he had raised his voice once, but that was to be threatening. This time he seemed to have lost his patience with her. Oh why had she picked this night to wear her new blue night gown to bed? It barely covered her arms and legs. Somehow it made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

Pinhead liked that he had seen where the shoe came from. It lead him to desired results. And he silently praised her on her handiwork on the man's bruised face. Ah yes, she would be a wonderful addition to the family.

"I believe that I have a gift for you." He said to her, quietly celebrating his victory.

He held out the shoe and handed it to her. Kirsty looked at it. He wanted to confirm that it was indeed hers. Well, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. As long as he didn't know that it was hers, he couldn't say that she belonged to him.

"That's not mine." Kirsty told him, acting as though it wasn't hers.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know it is yours. How do you think I got here?" He was calling her bluff.

"I think you have the wrong place. I can't be the only brunette you know." She countered.

"Then put it on."

Kirsty stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"If it indeed doesn't belong to you, then it shouldn't fit you right?" He was obviously enjoying this.

He shoved the shoe into her hand. Silently urging her to put it on. To prove him right. To prove that he could claim her and take her back with him.

"I don't want to. You can just take this back to wherever you got it and leave it there." Kirsty huffed at him.

He wasn't having it though. A few chains sprang from her bed and pulled her there. Tightening their hold on her, they allowed her to only talk.

"If you will not put it on willingly, then I shall force you." Pinhead told her curtly.

He knelt before her and took the shoe from its fallen place at her feet. He grabbed her right foot firmly and placed the shoe on her foot. It was a perfect fit.

"So it is yours after all. You'll pay for lying to me. But we have all the time in the world now don't we?"

Kirsty opened her mouth to scream at him but was silenced by a swift blow to her head. Once she was unconscious, he picked her up. Carried her all the way back to the Schism.

Upon their arrival there, Kirsty began to open her eyes. Just long enough to know that she was going to Hell. Pinhead slayed the last man there and made his way with his newest kill. The two of them would stay there for all of eternity.

As the Schism closed, the chiming of the bell could be heard. Heralding that it was midnight.


	6. Sleeping Kirsty

**Oh my God! The Christmas music is making me go nuts! It's only November people!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an angel born in the Heavens above. She was a lovely angel. The best the Creator had made yet! She was such a lovely baby with chestnut hair and big doe like eyes. She would become a fine guardian angel one day.

The Heavens celebrated the new angel that was born. She was the daughter of Michael and Cecelia. Two lovely angels that vowed love forever. Since she would be related to the Archangel, she was even more popular.

From every stretch of the universe came the many angels and gods alike that carried out the One Creator's will. Each baring a gift for the tiny infant.

But the most honored gifts came from the other three. The three that made the ever glorious Four. They were named Raphael, Orielle, And Gabriel. They came before their brother and his wife, each promising their child a wonderful gift. Not the kind that came in a box or a bag. The kind that only angels themselves could give.

First Gabriel. He wandered over to her little bassinet that lay in the open of the vast white marble hall. She looked up at him with her wide eyes curiously, wondering where her daddy went. Gabriel smiled at the young infant, before clearing his throat.

"I present you oh, sweet child with the gift of beauty. Your hair shall shine with hues of the autumn leaves. Your eyes shall reflect the innocence inside of everyone. You skin, pale as the snow. And lips that are red like the rose."

And with that, her hair and eyes seemed to change before everyone. Like a light was shone on her and she suddenly became the wonderful maiden that every man would want someday.

Next came Orielle. He did the same as his brother, only his face bore a wider smile. He simply loved children. They reminded him of how the earth used to be before Hell was introduced to the humans. Clearing his throat he began.

"I shall give you the gift of wisdom and courage. You shall succeed in all that you endeavor. May you always pass things with pure and noble knowledge."

And with that she would, in time, become a very wise woman. She would also be courageous. One worthy of being the daughter of Michael. She might even fall in his footsteps one day.

Orielle stepped away from the girl and went to join his brother Gabriel. They both smiled brightly at Michael who in return smiled back. Cecelia was thrilled that they gifted her daughter with beauty, courage, and wisdom. They were all wonderful gifts and she wondered what Raphael would bestow upon her.

Raphael walked to the little girl confidently. He knew that he would give her the best gift of all. The ability to love. Love was the best gift anyone could receive. For without love, she may not be an angel at all.

"My sweet dear. I shall give you-"

He didn't finish for at that moment everything went quiet. A cold chill swept through the air like ice. There was a sudden dimming of the lights. Everyone knew what that meant.

Above them a hovering diamond appeared. It was the feared Leviathan. Only it was a smaller, and most likely, a fake version of him. Just a messenger more or less. But he still wasn't welcomed here at all. In fear that their child would be seen Michael and Cecelia tried to hide her from his view.

"Why was I not invited? I feel a little hurt that you wouldn't even extend an invitation to me." He said in a rather sarcastic tone. He knew that he wasn't invited because he was evil.

"You are not welcome here! Leave now!" Micheal shouted, having dealt with him in the past.

"Oh come now. I have a son at home. I know the joys of being a parent."

Again this was just his amusement. They all knew that his "son" was a full grown man. A cenobite at that. The creatures that relish in other's pain and agony. Loathed by both angels and humans. It was only through false promises that these things thrived.

Leviathan had made his way to the child, pushing aside both husband and wife by shear force. After all, he was a god and they were just angels.

He looked into the bassinet and saw a baby girl. She would be pretty of course. But to him, she looked like any other angel here. They were all like this, pretty without flaws. Now if she were one of his own, she would become a wonderful cenobite. A daughter worthy of his son. And suddenly an idea came to him.

"I have a gift for her anyway."

This time it was Cecelia who spoke and pushed past him. Grabbing her daughter she said, "You needn't give her anything! We know that you'll just curse her!"

Leviathan paid no heed to her. Instead, he looked at the child below him. Mustering all the power that he could, he said aloud.

"I shall give your daughter a kingdom! She shall marry a prince and rule beside him! And all it will take is a little of her blood that shall be given to my son! I shall come for her on her eighteenth year!" Leviathan cackled.

He left just as quick as he came. He had cursed their precious daughter! Even now they could feel it settling in. They hadn't even named her yet. They were going to wait until their Great Lord put in his thoughts. But now, she would foreverly be in mortal danger.

Cecelia cried on her husband's shoulder. Cradling her daughter close to her heart. Afraid that she may never see her again.

Raphael mourned his brother's loss. Perhaps their Lord could prevent it from coming true. And if not, then she would be forever doomed. She would have to spend an eternity with a demon for a husband. And then he remembered, he still hadn't given his gift.

He wandered over to Michael, who was comforting Cecelia. Taking his brother's hand he said,"I haven't given my gift yet."

Michael knew that he couldn't undo the curse, but he could at least help her in some way. He nodded and allowed him to see her.

"I give to you the gift of both love, and sleep. You shall love and be loved until you meet your fate. And on that day, you shall sleep forever. Until the one day your one true love give's you his kiss. Only then shall the spell break."

Every angel there wondered what would happen to their newest angel in the future.

* * *

The angels had taken the child to earth. Here she would live amongst the humans. Hoping that she would be able to return to the Heavens before her eighteenth birthday.

She was given to a young couple. They loved her so much. Her mother Anna and her father Larry. She was given the name Kirsty and she grew to look like a lovely young human. Her wings wouldn't manifest themselves until she was taken into the Heavens.

Only then would she become the angel that she was meant to be. But that would take time, time that her real parents would watch her from the heavens.

But time moved on quick enough for the Cottons. They were happy to have a daughter. A beautiful, smart, and loving daughter. Even when her human mother passed, she still shone light into Larry's life. He had hoped that she would do the same to Julia. But she didn't. Instead, it always seemed as though she brought out the worst in Julia. Like there was some kind of power that Kirsty wielded. Sometimes he wondered if she did. Larry could remember when there were times when the kindest people would show their true colors and while other times the meanest people turned out to be wonderful people.

She had that affect on him, he was certain. But he loved Julia and he loved his daughter, and so he would cope with their differences.

It was soon enough when it was almost her eighteenth birthday. Kirsty Cotton was seventeen and on the verge of becoming a full grown woman. And what a pretty sight she was. Her body had grown its curves and she was no longer the teenager. She had blossomed into the most beautiful girl and Larry had a hard time keeping the boys away. As far as he was concerned, she was still to young to be dating!

Ah yes, he had a bright future for her indeed. She might become a doctor, or a lawyer, or maybe even a famous movie star! He didn't care as long as his angel was happy he was happy.

But that changed. You see, Uncle Frank was the pawn in Leviathan's chess set. He was ready to use it, with just one more pawn. Julia.

Uncle Frank had opened the box, and it was ultimately, Julia who lured Kirsty in. By her father's influence, he told her to try and make amends with her step mother. And even though Kirsty wasn't fond of her, she would do it for her father since she loved him so. Little did he know that Heaven was already on its way for his beloved daughter.

Michael and Cecelia wanted everything in order. Their special child was coming home after all! They had waited a long time for her to come home. They watched her from up high. And now she was finally coming home. And the humans had named her Kirsty. It was a bit plain, but it suited her just fine. From now on she would follow in his footsteps.

They sent Gabriel to fetch her. To make ascend to the Heavens and tell her the real truth of her past. He departed the Heavens with haste in order to reach her before Leviathan. It was a race against time and he would make sure that he won.

* * *

Perhaps this played out a little too well. Instead of Julia unleashing his beloved cenobites in the world it was Kirsty instead. Leviathan watched as his son and soon to be daughter met for the first time. Who would have thought that Kirsty, an angel, would be the one to open it?

He secretly chuckled to himself. Simple, he was the one that gave her curiosity. And the puzzle box was her undoing. His son would soon take her to Hell and he would gain an admirable soldier. Imagine an angel becoming a cenobite. From beauty to his dark description of lovely. It was delicious!

For now he had to wait. He would let the story unfold from there.

* * *

Kirsty fought her way to try and stay in the human world. Her father was murdered, Julia and Frank were dead, and now she was coping with four cenobites in her house.

They were hungry for more souls. Two was just not enough. And hers was so mouth watering. So tender and delicate. Such passion lay beneath her and they wanted to taste it. To taste the rare delicacy.

But HE was the greediest of them. If she could make him feel alive for even a moment, he wanted her. From the moment she issued a challenge to him, she gave him a spark of hope. A spark of life that made him desire more. Wondering what else she could promise him.

There was something about this...Kirsty woman that Pinhead wanted. Like she belonged to him. He wanted to see her under him, he wanted her to love him, he wanted her to bleed for him.

As she was undertaking the challenge of getting the Female out of her way, Pinhead did the unthinkable. While she had ran back to the bedroom for the puzzle, he rose from behind her. Taking a pin from his own face, he pierced her ever so delicately and swiftly that she never even noticed that her neck had been pierced.

Her blood was fresh to him. Glistening so prettily on his own pin, their blood mingling together. The curse was complete. And neither of them knew it.

That night she escaped them. Had sent them back to their world of pain.

Gabriel had arrived to late. He watched as their house fell apart, and followed her to the bay. She was with a friend, perhaps a boyfriend. He wasn't sure, but there was something about her. Something not quite right. He knew that if she had been hurt by the other, then she would surely have fallen asleep by now.

And he wasn't disappointed. Soon after the Hellion's Puzzle Guardian came, she blacked out. Falling down to the ground in a heap. The boy caught her and soon she was in Gabriel's hands. The boy would never remember her. It would be like she never existed. He watched as the youth turned and left, confused as to why he was torn up and dirty.

Gabriel delivered the child to Heaven. There were tears shed once more. Both real mother and father never got to talk to their child, never got to hug her and hold her close. And she would soon begone from them again. They knew Leviathan wanted her and he would be back for her.

It was then that the Great One spoke to them.

"Fear not, she shall not be harmed. She shall never become one of them for I have something in store for my brother as well. From this day forward, his son shall learn to love and feel emotions. And soon, he may turn the tide for his realm."

They had no idea what it meant. Surely he could have saved her. Surely there was a back up plan to initiate. But when nothing else was said, they lost hope.

Leviathan came for his new daughter, and realized that she would be useless to them. She would never wake up and she would never be able to serve him like that. He took her nonetheless, not wanting to prove that he had been thwarted.

And in Hell slept the unearthly maiden. She was the only thing that resembled a human here. She slept in a bed that was covered in both red roses and thorns. Luring the others in but deterring them from trying anything.

All but one backed down. Pinhead had seen her once and couldn't stop pondering what she was. She was an enigma to him, a puzzle that was unsolved. A challenge to him. And he wanted to conquer her once and for all. To feel that strange feeling once more.

He wandered into her sleeping halls as he often did. She was still as beautiful as ever. The strange flowers around seemed to enhance that visual. He hacked down the vines that spread across the bottom of her bed and all around her. He would find out what she had done to him once and for all.

Pinhead had never known this feeling before and he certainly wasn't sure he liked it! It was a strange obsession driving him to see her every waking moment. He wanted to touch her, caress her, make her his and his alone. He thought of her day and night. This was not a feeling he was comfortable with at all.

With all the vines clear, he moved over to the human. Kirsty wasn't it? She was a Kirsty. She was his Kirsty.

He sat on her bed, looking down on her. Pinhead touched her face with a hand. Marveling that it was soft, unlike his that was scarred in many places. She never stirred at his touch. He took the time to scrutinize her. What made her so important? She was just another human, and yet she was being treated like a queen.

He searched a hidden fold on his tool belt and unraveled a small bit of cloth. He withdrew the pin that had pierced her a long time ago. Testing his will, he quickly struck her with it, making a minute hole in her shoulder. Not that she noticed. Her chest still rose and fell signaling that she was still in a deep slumber.

A sudden stab of guilt hit his heart. He never felt guilt! He was the commander of Hell and he would slaughter millions without blinking an eye! Why should he feel this to a human!?

He felt such anger in him like he had never felt before. He was mad at this human. This woman that made him feel this! He wanted revenge!

He wanted to hurt her! He wanted to devour her! And without a thought he unleashed his anger into something more passionate and strange for him.

He kissed her. Pinhead, the Leader of the Gash, the Dark Pope of Hell had kissed a mortal female. The thought disgusted him and yet he didn't pull away. He wanted this to be more. He desired to know her flesh.

When he did pull away he stared at her, pondering if anyone would care if he made a few slashes in her. And then the unthinkable happened. It was a strange miracle and suddenly the Great Creator's words were understood.

Kirsty woke up.


	7. Kirsty and the Box

**And so dawns a new year and a new chapter. I forgot who mentioned this, and even though it's not really a fairy tale, I'll add it anyway. It's called the Princess and the Tin Box by the way. Just in case anyone wants to know the original story. Also, it's gonna be real cheesy, but this was probably the only way it would work.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Levinton. It was a rich and plentiful place where mines of gold and diamonds were plenty. The farmlands produced more crops than needed. It was so bountiful that even the peasants wore silken clothes!

But all the riches held nothing compared to his love for his beautiful daughter, Princess Kirsty. She was his most precious treasure and he would go out of his way to make her happy. She would only ever get the best. The best foods, clothing, jewels, and the like. And while he spoiled her she never did anything wrong.

As a matter of fact, not only was she beautiful, but she was smart and kind. Generous and caring. Princess Kirsty was everything you could imagine in a princess and so much more. And she only seemed to enhance each of these qualities as time went on.

But on her eighteenth birthday something big was going to happen. It was passed down from generation to generation that when a princess was born in Levinton, that on her eighteenth birthday, she was to pick a prince that she would marry. And the surrounding kingdoms already sent their princes in hopes that Levinton would be added to their kingdom. But the rule was that she would only pick the prince that gave her a gift that she would love most.

Kirsty sat in the throne room gloomily, her midnight blue gown adorned with pearls making her appear very mysterious. A laced collar showed her face off better while small pearls and silver were weaved into her hair.

While she should have been happy, she wasn't. She felt like a painted doll that was on display. And, if memory served her right, each prince was egotistical and boastful. She remembered the gatherings held at the palace when holidays rolled around. Even when she was younger they hung onto her like dogs would a piece of meat.

And now she was to pick one to marry. Oh happy day.

"Cheer up my pretty little princess." Her father cooed at her from his throne.

Kirsty smiled a little bit. "I'm not so little any more now am I?"

Larry nodded in agreement. "It won't be so bad. I'm sure you'll find one prince to be worth your heart."

"But what if I don't like any of the four princes? What if I hate all of them?" She asked, her frustration finally getting to her.

"There will be five princes coming."

Kirsty looked at her father puzzled. "Five?"

"Yes. Apparently the kingdom of Lemachard has a prince of their own." Larry said to her.

Kirsty pondered over the mysterious prince for a moment. "What's he like?"

Larry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never seen him or his kingdom. I've only ever heard the name before. I don't know where they are exactly located or what their kingdom is known for. As a matter of fact, I don't think I have ever met anyone from there at all."

"Then how do you know he's coming? Or that he's a real prince?"

"My father once mentioned the name when he was mad, but beyond that he never spoke of the place. And as to how I know he's coming, he sent me a letter a few days ago stating that he would be arriving here."

Kirsty wanted to ask more questions, but she was cut short by the door greeter saying the first prince arrived.

"Presenting his highness, Prince Alexander from Zandaria!"

A rather tall and lanky man had rode in on a white, finely groomed stallion. His clothes were a deep blue to match his gold hair and blue eyes. His nose was held high in the air as he scanned the room. He was always the pompous one and was always quick to spot anything dirty. Once he spotted Kirsty he gave her his nicest smile and nearly knocked over a passing maid to get to her. He gave Kirsty a polite bow and a small kiss on her hand. But as he turned away from her, Kirsty could clearly see him wiping his mouth with a pocket handkerchief.

He presented his gift to her. "I give you my lady, a solid gold apple, made from the finest goldsmith in Zandaria."

It was beautiful. It looked so real and lifelike that Kirsty was certain that she could smell it as if it were a real apple. Kirsty politely smiled and gestured to a table that was laid out for the gifts. "It looks beautiful but I must give the others a chance." She said with forced politeness as she watched him brush invisible dirt off the table cloth.

"Presenting his majesty, Prince Ivan from Darkington!"

The second prince was tall and muscular and he arrived in a coach with four black forest horses pulling him. He reminded Kirsty of a barbarian, with his wild black hair, and thick mustache. He looked so much older than her and she wasn't to thrilled of him. He wore many different furs from animals and Kirsty couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He was probably the only one from the north with the snow and the cold.

Just like Alexander, he made his way over to her and instead of bowing he just nodded his head at her. Kirsty did the same back. At least Ivan was a man of few words. Unless, he was telling you about his newest hunting trophy. Then he would talk to you for hours in all the gory details of his kill. It wasn't a pleasant thing to hear.

His gift was a nightingale made of many small diamonds. It was a wonder how he didn't break the thing, considering it was a small music box that sang to you when you wound the small key in its side.

Prince Florian from Charmington arrived shortly after on a grey mare. His clothes consisting of bright red tunic and some grey leggings. Of the princes he was a bit kinder, but he wasn't the smartest. He couldn't remember anything and had his advisor with him all the time. He gave her a silver jewelry box encrusted with sapphires. Kirsty considered him, but then remembered that he also got sick often.

The fourth prince was none other than Prince Thomas from Weatherstay. He arrived on a brown appaloosa and wore a dark green tunic with gold trimmings. His leggings were black and had intricate gold designs on them to match his tunic. But the only thing that anyone could stare at was his big nose. Well, that and his brutish behavior. When he arrived he promptly stuck his gift on the table and didn't even bother to see Kirsty. As a matter of fact he ignored her completely while he sat looking around at her home.

His gift was heart made entirely out of rubies. It wasn't very big and looked as though he didn't care that some dirt had gotten on it.

"So who're you going to chose Princess?" Thomas said loudly.

Kirsty did her best to hide her disgust for him. "We must wait for the last prince to arrive before I decide."

Thomas scoffed while the others stared at him, snickering a little. It was no secret that the four of them were a little group. They were each other's best friends. Thomas the plotter, Ivan the muscles, Alexander the brains, and Florian the scapegoat. They each came here not for her but for her riches and Kirsty knew that. She just hoped that the last prince would be different.

"Well where is he? I mean if he's late then he might as well not be here huh?" Thomas goaded her, rousing more laughs from the guys.

"Enough! We will wait patiently. I will not have you talk to my daughter that way!" Larry stepped in, hoping to keep Thomas quiet.

Thomas sighed and stood down, knowing that he could be tossed from the kingdom if he over stepped his boundaries. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to break the ice you know."

Apology accepted." Kirsty said, hiding what she really felt.

And that's when they all heard it. There was an unmistakable sound of hooves pounding the ground and yet, it seemed so loud. It made Kirsty's heart race with fear and a sudden chill overcame the air. The lights seemed to grow dim and with it everyone's mood.

A black chariot pulled by skeletal horses pulled up to the palace and stopped. A cloaked figure was riding it and when it got off, Kirsty wanted to flee. Run away from this awful sight. She wasn't the only one. The others looked like they wished to leave as well.

The greeter stared at the figure questioningly. His face was pale and he shook slightly even though no one saw what the man actually looked like. It was just his presence was eerie. Like they were going to die in the next second. Eventually, the greeter cleared his throat and watched him.

"I present Prince..." He stopped short. No one in the room knew his name.

But the stranger didn't seem to care. He just made his way to Kirsty and brought an unnatural cold air with him. He made a point of bowing to her, the sound of leather creaked as he did so. He even made the gesture of taking her hand and kissing it. Something rather sharp poked Kirsty and she let out a surprised yelp, taking her warm hand from his cold one.

The dark prince never spoke a word, instead he produced his gift to Kirsty. It was a strange black cube. But the more she looked at it, the more she could see some strange gold lining in it. Instead of placing it on the table, he gave it to her directly. Letting her touch it, letting her feel the grooves in it. Kirsty let her fingers run across it, to be polite if nothing else, but she realized that it was a puzzle box. It must open up to something far better than what the others had.

She wanted to solve it, but he took it away and placed it upon the table. Teasing her like he knew the secret behind it.

Now all five Princes were here. Each presented her with a gift of his own. The last prince's gift far contrasted the others' splendid gifts. The jeweled bird, box, and heart looked so bright and shiny. The golden apple so bright like a miniature sun. And then there was the box, small and so mysterious. Dark and yet intriguing. Just what was inside of it?

If there was only one flaw with Kirsty it was her curiosity. She used to get in so much trouble from it. If you wanted to keep something secret, Kirsty was bound to find out. It wasn't that she was nosy, it was more like a puzzle to her. She liked solving puzzles for they contained many mysteries themselves.

And right now she was staring at the puzzle box more than ever. The gems seemed to fade into the background for her. She could have sworn she heard the box calling to her. Mesmerized by it, she almost got up to get it, but it was her father's voice that brought her back.

"Welcome to Levinton. Here you will be treated like family, so you needn't hide yourself under the cloak. Let us get to know you better." Larry said, trying to make it seem as though he was happy. If anything, he was scared of meeting this new prince, but royal protocol said that he must be welcoming to guests.

"Tell us your name prince! If you even are one!" Thomas jeered. He wanted to be the center of attention, not some strange man calling himself a prince. He wanted proof.

The man looked at Thomas' direction. And then he spoke, his voice deep and commanding. It made chills run down Kirsty's spine. "I have no name for names are meaningless where I come from. But if you must call me something, then call me Xipe Totec."

Thomas laughed at him. "Xipe Totec? What kind of name is that?"

You could almost hear the smirk in his voice when the hood figure spoke next. "The kind that lives in your nightmares forever."

He looked at King Larry and gave another leather creaking bow. "Very well your majesty. I accept your invitation to reveal myself. I'm sure this means you can handle my appearance."

"Why are you really hiding under there? What's the matter? Do you look like a girl or something?" Thomas jeered again, this time inciting laughter from the others.

But the laughter soon died away when the cloak was removed. There stood a man that was more monster than anything else. The creaking leather sound he made was his clothing. He wore some kind of leather cassock and it looked like it was stitched into him. Pins glittered across his white face. Strands of his flesh were ripped and stitched into his clothing, never ceasing their bleeding.

This thing called Xipe looked at Kirsty and caught her eyes with his. Her warm brown eyes met his souless black ones and she shivered. It was like he was reading her soul. It made her feel wary and she forced herself to look away.

"Do you like what you see your majesty?" He asked, his voice still dry and deep. Kirsty was sure he was addressing her but it was Larry who answered.

Larry was caught off guard as he stared at the prince before him. This frightening monster that wore a man's face, albeit a silver pinned one. "Well, your people have an...interesting way of fashion. Do you all look like this?"

Xipe smirked. "Not all of us no. Only those worthy enough are decorated this way."

Larry smiled politely. "I see. And how did you know of my daughter, Princess Kirsty by the way?"

"A visit to your father before he passed on. And your brother knows me as well. As a matter of fact, he has become a resident of my kingdom." There was a hidden joke in there and Kirsty could have sworn that he was hiding something.

"And what has become of my brother, King Frank?" Larry inquired. He hadn't heard from him since his brother left. Something about paradise and pleasure was what Frank was seeking. Larry guessed that he had found it.

"I believe he is enjoying himself." Again there was that hidden amusement.

"Well enough chit chat. Come my dear. Choose your future husband. I'm sure they all want to hear the great news." Larry said, hoping to make the atmosphere better.

Kirsty sighed and sat up from her throne, the midnight blue fabric sweeping after her. Xipe stared at her unnervingly. Like a hawk that was watching its prey. There was even some kind of hungry look in his eyes but it disappeared as soon as she saw it.

She made her way to the table and inspected each of the gifts. First was Alexander's gold apple. It was heavy but shiny and pretty. However, it was nothing more than a table decoration. And if she chose it she would be marrying a man who feared everything.

She examined Ivan's diamond nightingale. It was pretty and even sang a pretty tune that made her smile. But choosing it meant marriage to a big man that loved hunting. And she was afraid that he's see her as another trophy he could add to his collection.

Next was Florian's silver and sapphire jewel box. She opened it and looked at the many little compartments it had. It was pretty and practical, but she was sure that he didn't chose it. It was most likely handed to him and he was told step by step on how to give it to her. He was very nice but he didn't have any brains. Added to that was his constant sickness that he seemed to get.

Thomas' gift was also pretty but looked as though he didn't put any thought behind it. He probably got it last minute and threatened the others to praise his gift. He was used to getting what he wanted and didn't take no for an answer. He was good looking, but his manners were atrocious. He was loud and crude, and pretty much a lout.

But Kirsty made point of stopping at the most intriguing if them all. This present that Xipe gave her was a simple puzzle box. And whatever maybe in there, was probably better than anything on this table. Kirsty picked it up and examined it closely. Running her fingers across its seemingly smooth surface until she found a groove and let her finger trace it.

Her hand was stopped by Xipe suddenly. He wasn't going to let her open it until she chose him. Kirsty pouted at him and he smirked knowingly. They had a silent staring contest, each willing the other to back down. It was Larry that broke their staring match when he cleared his throat.

"Well Kirsty? Which of the lucky guys do you want?"

Kirsty looked at her candidates again. They were all every girl's dream prince, but only in looks. All but the fifth prince. Maybe his looks made him kinder to his people. But there was that doubt in her mind. He was also smarter than the others and brave. But not boastful about it like the other either. Kirsty debated her chances with the stranger. Her uncle Frank was living in his kingdom but she couldn't recall him very well.

Alexander, Ivan, Thomas, and Florian were staring at her like meat again. She looked at Xipe who seemed to have lost interest in her momentarily and was watching the men. He was calculating them like they were going to strike and he was sizing them up. But the way he did it made her think that even Ivan wouldn't have a chance with him. It was just everything about him seemed so supernatural. He did arrive on a black chariot pulled by skeletal horses.

But then again appearances were deceiving. After all, she thought that he handed her a black box and it turned out to be a puzzle box. Maybe his terrifying looks and demeanor was just on the surface. Maybe he was supposed to hide his true feelings beneath him so that other's could see the beauty underneath.

"Well who's going to be?" Thomas snapped getting impatient.

Kirsty looked at her gifts one more time. Each but the box, beautiful on the outside, but nothing on the inside. But Xipe's was strange and wonderful at the same time. She loved puzzles and if he did, then maybe they had more in common then she thought. But dare she chance a life with him?

Kirsty took a deep breath before she looked at her father again. "I've made up my mind."

"And who do you chose?" Larry asked softly.

"I choose-" Kirsty swallowed hard. "I choose Prince Xipe Totec to be my husband."

There she said it. She did the hardest thing in her life and looked at the man she chose. He didn't brag or anything of the sort. Instead he simply smiled an eerie smile and bowed slightly. "Yes my Princess."

"Then it is settled. Kirsty, you may take his gift and do as you please with it. A wedding shall be held tomorrow afternoon to celebrate the new couple." Larry said joyfully though his heart wasn't in it.

Of all the princes she chose the ugly and scary one. But he could't argue with his daughter he could only wish her well. His kingdom would soon be added to Lemachard. But as long as his princess was happy then he was happy.

Soon the day arrived and Kirsty was married to Xipe. It was an odd wedding. His people far contrasted the other kingdom's people. On one side sat the people of Lemachard with their piercings and disfigured bodies, while on the other sat the normal people. Each stared at each other warily. The humans scared and the Lemachardians looked like they were figuring out which ones they were going to eat.

But it went smoothly enough. Kirsty wore a long silken wedding gown with real pearls, diamonds, and gold lining it in intricate patterns. Xipe wore the same outfit he had come to her in. But then again, it looked like he couldn't remove it. When the vows were exchanged they were toasted with expensive wines and champagnes. Real pearls were thrown at them from down the aisle.

The night was wonderful even if the kingdoms didn't get along. Larry was certain that his princess would change that soon. He could see she had a bright future ahead of her.

Later that night, Xipe retired to the guest chambers that once served as her bedroom for the night. He and his bride were supposed to be together for this night to let them get to know one another. But instead, Xipe once more handed her the box.

"You may solve it now. Just know that once solved it cannot be undone."

His words were mysterious. But Kirsty was far to interested in the box to pay him any heed. After all, they were married now and she wanted to know what he wanted to give her and why he held the box from her until now.

She let her fingers once more, glide around the surface until she found the grooves again. They guided her to the many switches that were hidden and she sat there for a few moments trying to solve it.

"Did you know that I once saw you when you were but a young girl?" Xipe asked softly.

"You said that to my father." Kirsty said, still focused on the box.

"Yes. I saw you when I came to see your grandfather. It was a long time ago and you probably wouldn't remember it. You were in the garden with some of your friends, playing. I could see that even then, you were brave and clever. And from that moment I knew that you would be perfect for me."

Kirsty was only half paying attention to him now. She had solved a couple a clicks and she was sure she would get the rest. Xipe smiled and waited patiently. He knew that this was the reason she chose him. She chose him to sate her own curiosity. She was interested into seeing what kind of secrets lay beneath the surface. To see what splendors he had to show her.

She would be in for a surprise then. And only a few more turns to go. Finally Kirsty slid the last piece into place and watched as it opened. It roved and twisted before finally laying flat on the bed. It did nothing else but that. Pouting slightly Kirsty looked at Xipe questioningly.

"Look outside my dear. You'll see what you have unleashed." A smirk was present on his face again.

Kirsty hurried to the window, expecting to see something truly wonderful and magical. Maybe some enchanted fairyland of sorts. But what she didn't expect was to see her town in shambles. These creatures much like she saw today were tearing her people apart. Body parts lay here and there on the ground and even on the walls. It looked like some horrible battlefield.

She looked at her husband with a new found epiphany, She was wrong. He wasn't a real prince in disguise. He was a monster, a demon that took pleasure in others suffering.

"Make them stop! They're hurting my people!" Kirsty shouted at him. Mad that she had been fooled.

"They are my people as well. And remember what I said? Once solved it cannot be undone."

Kirsty recalled his words but refused to believe them. She closed her eyes and wished that it was a just a horrible nightmare. That she would wake up in her bed and this would be a nightmare that she would tell her father.

Her father!

Kirsty opened her eyes and saw that the demon was still there smiling at her with no little amount of glee. "Where's my father?! What have you done with him!?"

"I've done nothing. I'm sure that he is quite unreachable though. But that's not the important thing here Kirsty. The important thing here is you. You have allowed me to merge our kingdoms together. And now we have an unstoppable army of Hell. And it is all thanks to you my dear. And so for that, I spare you the punishment that the others shall go through. You will stay here in this room forever."

Kirsty wandered over to her bed and sat on it. Her mind was blank and she clutched her heart. This was all to much for her to handle.

Xipe wandered over to his new bride and touched her shoulder, causing her to jerk away from him. "Don't be like that Kirsty. After all, you chose this. And now you must live with it."

He wandered away from her and went to the door. After he opened it, he looked at her. "At least you won't be lonely. And now that I am king, you shall be the hidden Queen of Hell. And what a lovely one you'll make."

The door closed and Kirsty sat there, crying for her loss. For her people that she could still hear screaming. It was all her fault. She just had to know what was in that box. And now she regretted every moment of it. She hated her new husband and her new life. Kirsty couldn't even bare to look out the window because she knew that the only thing she would see was death and despair.

If only she had chosen any of the others she wouldn't be in this predicament. She would have just been a wife that was normal and her father would be there to make sure that her husband was treating her right. Maybe she would have married Florian instead and put up with his flaws. But she let her curiosity get the better of her.

Soon Kirsty stopped crying and finally got the courage to look outside. As she predicted she saw her people in pain. She just stared and stared at her once beautiful town now in ruins. But from this she got courage. She could see that these creatures would sometimes spare them and catch them in some kind of net. They were no doubt going to be prisoners.

Her brain began to think and she plotted the many ways she could escape. She could at least try to save her people. Or die trying.

With that Kirsty began to laugh. Xipe may be powerful, but she would outwit him. For he had never met a woman a witty or clever as she.


End file.
